Only One
by SkullDestroyer
Summary: It's a sequel to You'll Be In My Heart. When Marlene wakes up, Erik is there to help her with Skipper. Skilene, Marlene & Erik friendship.


First of all, this is a sequel to LaughAttack101's "You'll Be In My Heart". It has my OC's in it but the majority of the fanfic is Skilene. So enjoy the fanfic.

The sequel was made by permission of LaughAttack101. I don't own the song Only One by Yellowcard, all rights go to the owners.

* * *

_Broken this fragile thing now  
__And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason  
I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know_

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one who gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one

* * *

Erik was sleeping soundly on the ceiling of the Otter Habitat. Then his sleep was interrupted by Marlene tossing and turning in her sleep. She began screaming and crying in her sleep as well. Erik walked over to her side, "Marlene! MARLENE!!!" Then Marlene woke up with a fright, "SKIPPER!!!!" Marlene shouted. Erik gave her a weird look, "It's okay, it was just a nightmare." Erik stated, "Man you nearly scared me like a cowboy in a rodeo with five bulls after him." Erik stated. "Sorry Erik…" Marlene said. But Erik knew something wasn't right, she was crying, screaming, tossing and turning in her sleep. How bad was this nightmare? "Marlene, are you okay?" Erik asked, "Yeah, of course I'm fine." Marlene stated. Erik rose an eyebrow at her, she wasn't a good liar. "Okay, I've been having really bad nightmares for so long." Marlene stated, then Erik sat by her bedside, "Do you want to talk about it?" Erik asked. Marlene looked at Erik, "Okay…" Marlene replied. "In my nightmare, I was in the Penguin HQ, and Skipper was going to say how he loves me." Marlene began. Erik nodded showing that he was listening, "Then all of a sudden a figure attacks the HQ and kills the penguins. Skipper was left standing and then he killed the figure. But when I got to him, he collapsed to the ground and…" Marlene began to cry. Erik gave her a comforting hug, "It's okay, Marlene…Skipper is not going to die…" Erik said, "But what if he does? I love him. If he dies, how am I gonna live with my self?" Marlene asked the young bat. "Well…look at it this way, there's only one day you can live and that's today." Erik stated. Marlene was still sobbing, Erik didn't want Marlene to be crying so much, all though he had to find a way to keep her happy. "Marlene…look." Erik began, "You don't have to worry about Skipper…he's a big guy, he can protect himself." Erik continued. Marlene looked at the young bat, "Really?" she sniffled. "Yeah, he'll probably stay with you till the end of times." Erik stated. Marlene was still sad, she needed to know what that dream meant. "Erik, what do you think that dream meant?" Marlene asked, "I think it means you're worried about what will happen to Skipper." Erik stated. "You wanna check up on him?" Erik asked. Marlene looked at him, she didn't want to invade the penguins' privacy, but she had to know if he'll be alright. She nodded, then the two walked out and into the Penguin HQ.

They walked in through the sewer entrance to find the penguins sleeping soundly on their bunks. Erik walked closer to the bunks but Marlene grabbed his wing. "Erik! Are you crazy?" She asked in a hushed tone. "Relax…" Erik whispered, "He won't wake up if we're quiet enough…" then Erik flew quietly to Skipper's bunk and looked over him. Erik scanned his body for any injuries or death blows, "He's fine…" Erik whispered looking at Marlene. "It's okay, you can come over here." Erik said giving a gesture to come over to Skipper. Marlene walked over to Skipper, she was nervous that Skipper might wake up and see her. "You see, he didn't wake up." Erik whispered, trying not to wake up the other penguins. Marlene looked over his body, she hasn't been this close to him much. Only when he hugged her when he thought he was a girl. Skipper was sleeping soundly, although Marlene thought it was cute. She knew nothing could take Skipper away. "Thanks Erik." Marlene said giving Erik a handshake. "Don't mention it." Erik said, then he flew off to the Otter Habitat. Marlene stayed a while, she sat at the cinder block table and rested her head on it. But little did they know, Skipper was wide awake, "Marlene?" Skipper asked, Marlene's eyes grew wide, and she looked back slowly. The leader penguin had his flippers crossed, and an irritated face, "May I ask what you're doing here?" He asked. Marlene wasn't getting out of this one easily, "Skipper…I…" She began, Skipper began to know something. Marlene had tears running down her face. "I just wanted to see if you're alright." Marlene said. "Marlene? Are you crying?" Skipper asked. Marlene gave him a look, "No! I'm not crying!" Marlene yelled. "Oh what's the use, Skipper. I had a nightmare that you died." Marlene said. "Fish and chips! I can never die!" Skipper said proudly, with a smile on his beak. "But you actually died in this dream." Marlene said, then started to cry more. Skipper looked at her and gave her a comforting hug. "Marlene…don't worry…I'll be fine." Skipper whispered. "Carry me back to the habitat." Marlene said, Skipper nodded and then he took her in his flippers and carried her off.

When they got there, Erik was sound asleep. Skipper walked in carefully, holding Marlene gently. Then she was almost falling asleep. Skipper held her over her bed and rocked her the same way he did last time. But sang a different song. Erik was actually awake. He heard Skipper sang the song to her. It was the most happiest moment for both Marlene and Skipper. Erik smiled and went back to sleep while Skipper began to sing more.

_Hear I go,  
__scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there`s just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one  
my only one  
__my only one  
__my only one  
__You are my only, my only one_

* * *

It was short, and short noticed. It's because I promised I'd make a sequel so I kept procrastinating alot. Anyway hope you like it. No bad reviews, unless it's helpful. As in suggestions.


End file.
